The Escape
by TheBeastHunter
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfillia is trapped in The School. She lacked the motivation to escape because she knew they'd capture her again. Until Wendy was taken from her family and Lucy is determined to take her home to her Mother, Father and abnormal brother. Not to mention that Lucy's only 98% human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Welcome to my new fic! Unlike my other two fics, I wanted to release the first chapter as like a tester. I want to know if you guys want more. I'm still not too sure of it, so I would like your response and to see what you think! Please let me know if you are interested in more! I'll see you down the bottom for my usual A/N! **

**DISCLAIMER: For now and for future chapters, Fairy Tail is yours Mashima, not mine! **

* * *

"Come on, Heartfillia! You can run faster than that" The scientist yelled. As he wrote down notes about the 17 year old's progress. The blonde girl ran around in a maze they change everyday. If she slows down, zap, 100 watts in the feet. If she makes the wrong turn, zap, another 100 watts. This experiment was meant to test her speed, her ability to adapt to new surroundings and to test her ability to predict her way out of the maze. Each little experiment is part of the schools code of conduct. The school. A place where experiments were born, and this experiment, Lucy Heartfillia, is 98% human 2% bird. She was an athletic, obvious due to the amount of forced running she had to do and she had a good figure. She was graced with long golden hair with deep chocolate eyes that would melt any boys heart, if she was in the real world but she was trapped and has been for 17 years.

"Well done, Heartfillia! Faster than last time and next to nothing wrong turns. Your father would be proud." The scientist escorted her to her 'room'.

"If father was proud he would give me at least a proper room and decent food." Lucy told them sternly.

"You're an animal, Heartfillia. Not human, you don't deserve a room. You're lucky to get a cage." The scientist aggressively pushed her in her cage and he walked out of the warehouse leaving Lucy and the other experiments under CCTV surveillance.

"Hello." She heard a small girl call out, and as she stepped into the light Lucy could see she was a petit girl with long blue hair. She looked like she's been roughed up. Most importantly, she looked scared!

"Hi," Lucy smiled gently. "I'm Lucy, you must be new here." Lucy pushed her food tray towards her. "Go ahead. Eat you'll need your strength. I don't need it anyway. Don't worry, kid. I'll protect you." Lucy smiled at the girl, comforting her. "Now, what's your name? Tell me about yourself?" Lucy asked, trying to distract the young girl from the psychotic cries of other experiments.

"M-my name is Wendy. I come from Magnolia." She smiled weakly. "Lucy, I-if you don't mind me asking, h-how long have you been here?"

"17 years, so all my life" Lucy smiled brightly.

"My brother is 17." Wendy said with a sense of pride.

"I wish I had an older brother but, I have no siblings, I have Michelle, but she's an old doll that used to belong to my mother. She's pretty torn up now." Lucy passed over a torn doll, and Lucy smiled sadly.

"Do me a favour, you're going to have to be a big girl and look after Michelle for me. You keep her safe, and she'll keep you safe okay." Lucy told her, comforting her further.

"Yes. I will. You can trust me, Lucy." Wendy grinned for the first time since being there.

"I know I can! For now, let's get some sleep, come on. I haven't had a roommate in a while. Come on, I'll stay awake 'til you go to sleep" Lucy pulled off the damaged jacket she was wearing and stretched out her body.

"L-Lucy... What's that?" Wendy pointed behind her. Upon Lucy's back was a pair of white feathered wings.

"No, need to be scared," Lucy smiled, "I'm 2% bird genes, 98% human. Do you understand?" Wendy nodded, "These are proof of that. They're part of me and have been born this way. I'm a hybrid genetically made by the scientist in this lab." Lucy smiled and looked at Wendy to see what she was thinking. She looked confused and curious. "Do you want to feel them?" Lucy asked.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead. It won't hurt." Lucy smiled as Wendy cautiously approached, unsure of what would happen if she were to touch the wings. Wendy lift her hand up and touched the white feathers... it was surprisingly soft and felt just as amazing to touch as they look.

"They're beautiful." Wendy gasped, "Can you fly with them?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lucy pulled Wendy on the floor and held her close. "Let's go to sleep." She whispered as she wrapped her wings around Wendy protectively. Lucy felt like she had to live to protect the innocence of the girl. She wasn't going to let this girl get into any harm until she was back safe with her family. Lucy decided she'd rather die than let Wendy get hurt.

"I'll get you out of here, Wendy. We'll both be free. I promise" Lucy whispered into her ear, making sure the CCTV surveillance wouldn't pick up on her voice.

Both girls woke up to the sound o banging on the metal bars.

"Wake up, Kiddies! Food time." The scientist then walked up to Lucy and Wendy's cage. He crouched down to Wendy's level.

"Come on, little blue hair. Time for your first physical. We will judge on that what adjustments to do to you after that. A little birdy told me your hearing is exquisite." The scientist gave her a sickly smile, but she hid behind Lucy. "Now, Now. Come out from behind Heartfillia. She's a dirty bird. A good girl like you shouldn't be with her. How about your own room? Would you like that?" He asked rhetorically. He opened the door and held his hand out, "Come on, little blue hair." He smiled again.

"N-no thank you sir, I-I'm fine with Lucy" Wendy stuttered her reply, scared of what they might do. He then launched forward grabbing her arm, and Wendy started to scream.

"Stupid little bitch, you should have listened in the first place." He yelled as he dragged her, forgetting to shut the cage door.

"Oi, Professor..." The intern next to him mumbled as the blue haired girl struggled in the scientists grip.

"Shut up, Intern and help me contain the little brat." The scientist hissed.

"But Professor-"

"WHAT?"

"Where's Heartfillia?" The intern muttered. The scientist looked towards the, now vacant, cage and let go of Wendy. He ran to the intercom and his voice boomed throughout the school.

"GET HEARTFIILIA, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW MANY WE LOSE. JUST GIVE ME HEARTFILLIA."

He had a thought and ran back to the intern.

"Where the fuck is the blue haired newbie?" He screamed, making the intern cringe. The scientist grabbed the poor man but his collar.

"A-A hand grabbed her. They ran, sir."

"That's obviously Heartfillia. She wouldn't escape if it wasn't for her." He dropped the intern to the ground. "Mr Heartfillia is going to kill me." He muttered.

"I-I sounded the alarm though, sir. People should be after them, sir." The intern brushed the invisible dust off of his trousers.

"At least you did one thing right, Intern." The scientist muttered as he walked away.

"Sir, where are you going? What should I do now, sir?" The intern ran after him like a lost puppy.

"We're going to find the girl, dimwit."

* * *

**A/N: So please review and tell me what you think! I love you guys, you are all amazing. I'll be away on the challenge for the next weekish, it's with the NCS and I can put it on my UCAS form. Even with positive response, the next chapter won't be out for a while.**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE BOTTOM FOR INFO ON MY OTHER FICS!**

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were trapped in the labyrinth of the laboratory. Wendy stumbled, and fell on the ground, she was out of breath.

"Lucy. I can't run any longer. I'm sorry." Wendy started to cry and she grasped Lucy's hand tightly, "You deserve you're freedom. Leave me here." Wendy tried to push Lucy forward, but Lucy lifted Wendy into a piggyback.

"I'm not leaving without you, Wendy. You're my sister now. Call me selfish, but I'm not letting you go." Lucy told her as she ran forward, right into a dead-end.

"What a shame, Heartfillia? A dead-end. Let's escort you back, and forget this whole thing happened." The female scientist smiled, obviously scared of the mutated girl in front of her. Most people were scared at first.

"No thanks, buddy. My stay is overdue." Lucy smirked, she had a sudden burst of confidence.

"You know what, we will find you, Heartfillia. There is no point in running, because you won't be accepted. If we don't find you, other scientists will and they'll treat you a fuck loads worse." The scientist smirked and Lucy's confidence left her. How pitiful?

"Y-you're w-w-wrong!" Wendy spoke from behind her.

"What was that, little blue?" The scientist spat out, annoyed at the girl back chatting her.

"I-I accept L-Lucy. Don't judge people by y-your standards." Wendy told her, making Lucy laugh.

"Who would have thought?" Lucy grinned at Wendy who shyly smiled back. Lucy walked forward. "I really have to thank you guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to escape. Let's see what you told me, this is to test how you adapt to new surroundings. Now there is no electricity involved, I feel more motivated to get the fuck out of here." Lucy propped Wendy up so they're more comfortable. Lucy easily jumped over the scientists and continued running, laughing as she ran. There was growls heard from around the corner.

"Wendy," Lucy spoke as she ran, "Don't look back. There are some people, as I explained before, that are too far gone. We call them Phantoms." Lucy took a sharp left, skidding across the floor.

"Are you sure you can carry me fine? I'm not hurting your wings right?" Wendy asked, trust her to worry about Lucy and not herself.

"Listen Wendy. The Phantoms smell out genetic mutations like me. They can't find regular humans. If I tell you to run, you run okay?" Lucy stressed to Wendy.

"But," Wendy was cut off.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. I've been a science experiment all my life. You live. Okay?" Lucy asked, but Wendy didn't reply. Lucy quickly spun 180 degrees when some phantoms appeared in front of them.

"Lucky, I'm agile" Lucy muttered. Then they saw it, the door to freedom. Suddenly, something grabbed Lucy's ankle, pulling her to the ground. Lucy abruptly pushed Wendy towards the exit, as she tried to kick off the Phantom. More arrived and Lucy started to fight them off, Wendy was frozen.

"Get out of here, Wendy." Lucy yelled back to her and Wendy started to back off. As Wendy broke into a run, she heard Lucy scream. She whipped her head round to see Lucy in an unsettling position. She had her arms violently tugged behind her back, as if they were to get pulled out of her sockets. Wendy panicked but didn't know what to do. She just needed to give Lucy a split second. Then she saw it. The fire alarm. Wendy pulled it, causing water to pour from the ceiling and the phantoms jumped back. Lucy skidded up, using the now wet floor to her advantage. Good job she was good at adapting, eh?

They ran outside. Wendy felt relief, while Lucy was in awe.

"Lucy, is this your first time outside?" Wendy asked, and Lucy nodded still speechless.

"It's so green!" She whispered like a happy child. "And bright!"

"You should see the city." Wendy said, which made Lucy's eyes sparkle.

"HEARTFILLIA!" She heard a scientist yell, breaking her out of her trance. She grabbed Wendy's hand and ran through the forest. The School really was in the middle of nowhere. She ran and didn't stop, she failed to hear Wendy yell, and Lucy plummeted towards the bottom of a cliff. She unfolded her soft white wings, just in time, glided along the ground and back up to Wendy.

"Flying in the open is so much better than inside the shitty lab!" Lucy laughed, as she saw Wendy's gleaming eyes. Quickly Lucy snapped, grabbed Wendy and dived towards the ground at the bottom of the cliff. Her wing got caught on a branch and they crashed about 10ft above the ground, but Lucy positioned them so Wendy wouldn't hit the ground.

"You alright?" Lucy asked, and Wendy nodded.

"That was amazing, Lucy! Can we fly again? Ican't wait til' you meet my family. Ohh, you and Natsu are the same age, you can be friends or more, we can be real sisters then. Never mind. Natsu is nice though he acts before he thinks and comes to conclusions easily but is nic-" Wendy trailed on, but got cut off by Lucy who only picked out the words, 'Natsu is nice' and 'he acts before he thinks'.

"Calm down Wendy. Now, all we need to do is find a town." Lucy smiled and started to walk.

"Lucy, we need to hide your wings if we go into a town!" Wendy spoke but Lucy walked on. Wendy chatted about everyone at her home, her friends, some boy called Romeo and life as a human and Lucy couldn't wait to experience it all!

* * *

**A/N: I am currently in an Internet Cafe with this chapter only available for me to post at the moment. I wanted to wait a little longer to put the next chapter of this out, but I felt bad for not posting anything so here is this. My other fics will be out around Tuesday next week, as I return on Monday! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and as some guessed, yes I got the idea from Maximum Ride. It's one of my favourite series but one of my favourite authors! Thanks for everything!**

**Until next time, friends!**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy... Why didn't we save anyone else?" Wendy asked, with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Some of them are too dangerous. Everyman for themselves. I saved one person, I consider that what's best! Now, they will hunt me down and not you, so we'll get you to your family." Lucy grinned with an empty smile.

"Right, follow me, Lucy. Turns out the school isn't that far away from my town. We'll get there in about a day or two." Wendy smiled up at the blonde girl.

They were travelling for about 3 hours in silence, only speaking for making vague comments such as "the next town should been soon.

After 10 hours it was 7pm and they hit the town next to Wendy's home, and it dwelled on Lucy that she'd have to leave the young girl she had gotten attached too.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are your wings comfortable like that?" Wendy asked. Upon arrival of the town, Lucy had to hide her wings under a jacket they were 'given'. Wendy didn't want to take it, but she knew it was vital for Lucy's survival. She would be dragged back to the school or to another lab to get dissected and studied. Either way she'd be trapped again.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird but I'll live. We need to look after you properly, when was the last time you've eaten?" Lucy smiled and grabbed Wendy's hand ready to take her into the town. It was for Wendy's safety, or that was what Lucy convinced herself. She had never been with people or even in a town before, except on TV. The guards would often watch terrible soaps which would echo throughout the warehouse 'dorm'. When she saw the town, it was unlike anything she had seen on TV. It was so, so much more, she squeezed Wendy's hand and smiled. WHAM! It was also busy.

"Sorry chick, I'm in a hurry. By any chance have you seen..." The strange boy looked between the two girls, first to Lucy, then to Wendy and finally back to Lucy. The next thing Lucy knows is a sharp punch to the face.

"Fuck," She muttered to herself. She was used to pain like this, but she couldn't avoid a punch in the face.

"That's for taking my sister" He punched for the second time, "That's for making us think she was dead." He then continuously punched her, 'til she fell to the ground. Surprisingly, she voluntarily fell to the ground pretending to be unconscious, but with a final kick to the back she heard her wing snap and she tried not to cry. That was worse than the electric shocks. She heard shuffling, and waited her time out to avoid getting beaten up again. She slowly popped an eye open, only reveal the pink haired, gorgeous might she add, boy in front of her.

"I knew you weren't unconscious, bitch." He reeled his foot back ready to kick for the second time but was interrupted by the blue haired child who sat in the way.

"NATSU!" Wendy yelled, Natsu honestly looked confused. Why was Wendy helping her kidnapper? Wendy looked over where Lucy got punched in the face. Wendy sighed, "Lucy helped me to escape that horrible place. You don't know how much shit Lucy will go through if she gets caught. Apologise NOW!" Wendy screamed at the boy, making him wince due to his sensitive ears. Not only that, he was in shock because his cute, innocent little sister swore. Wendy pulled Lucy to a seated position.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked concerned.

"I've had worse, Wendy don't stress." She pulled Wendy in for a hug, to whisper, "The first kick broke my wing." Wendy looked like she was going to cry out of guilt, so Lucy tried to be as 'normal' as she could be. She stood up, brushing off any dirt that was on her old clothes.

"Now, you must be the brother who acts before he thinks." Lucy snarled.

"I'm so sorry. I'll pay for medical. I'll give you a lift home. Please forgive me, I'm sorry. It's just I missed Wendy and I was scared. She my family and I'd do anything to have her back. Thank you for bringing her back. I'm majorly in your debt." Natsu bowed his head at Lucy who was shocked. She sighed.

"You're forgiven. I would have done the same if she was my sister." Lucy smiled brightly to the boy. She couldn't help but notice how good looking she was. Admittedly, he looked like a mess, his wild pink hair was sticking up in random directions. He was dressed in a white, and very tight, vest with a pair of gray tracksuits. He was tanned, and due to the tightness of the vest he was very well toned. He was very different than the boy the school picked out for her to breed with, but that's another story. She stopped her staring.

"Actually, you don't happen to know any bird doctors around?" Lucy asked sweetly, as Wendy giggled at the use of words and understood Lucy wouldn't know much due to her isolation from the real world.

"Lucy, it's called vets. Actually Mum's a vet. We'll take you to her. Where is she, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"At home." Natsu told her and led the way to his red sports car, and Lucy froze at the sight of it.

"What's that?" Lucy whispered to Wendy, to stubborn to ask Natsu and embarrass herself.

"It's just a car, duh! Wendy, your friend's weird." Natsu told them making Lucy blush.

"Natsu, don't be so rude. Lucy... she just doesn't get out much." Wendy tried to defend the girl, she slowly stepped into the car.

"Cars are meant to be taller. That's what they look like on TV." Lucy mumbled to herself, and Natsu chuckled. _Did he hear me? How? _Lucy thought to herself. She tried to seat herself so it wasn't painful for her wings, and tried to fall asleep.

"I'm glad you're home Wendy, I-I thought you were going to be killed."She heard Natsu tell Lucy, she could hear how much he cared for the girl and Lucy was touched.

"I missed you too Natsu." Wendy muttered as she drifted off, and slowly after so did Lucy.

**A/N: Helllooo, the next chapter is out (along with Living with Leukemia (finally)). I've had so much positive reviews for this, and to clear everything up, I was so inspired by Maximum Ride by James Patterson that the 2% bird thing is the same. BUT THAT IS IT! It is so different otherwise. I'm so happy there are positive responses. Makes me so happy. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke to being carried into a house by Natsu. She shrieked, and wriggled out of his grasp, only to fall on her broken wing.

"Fuck!" She clutched her back, and curled up. This pain was worse than the shocks.

"You alright, Luce? Was it that kick? I'm sorry. I got carried away. Please don't tell my parents, they kill me or worse, they'll tell Erza!" Natsu shuddered, looking scared.

"I'm fine. Don't stress. Let's get Wendy home!" Lucy grinned.

"We'll get you home too, Luce." Natsu grinned childishly, "It'll be so cool. It'll be like some investigation." Natsu was practically bouncing. Lucy was about to tell him that she has no home, but they were at their house.

Natsu walked in and yelled into what seemed to be an empty house.

"MUM, COME HERE I HAVE A SURPRISE!"

"Natsu, you know it's not the right time for sur-" In the door frame was a woman who defiantly didn't look like she could be a mother. She had blue hair, much like Wendy's, she looked like an older version of Wendy. She had a wise and smart aura about her, someone warm that she could trust. She ran up and hugged Wendy.

"You're home. Wendy, we missed you. We thought you were dead." She lifted her head to reveal that the woman was crying. "IGNEEL, GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucy heard the footsteps of the man named Igneel, and then he appeared. He looked like Natsu, Lucy was pretty sure inheritance didn't work that way... yet again, she was a spit of her mother. Igneel joined in on hugging his daughter.

"Natsu, join in. This is a family hug." Boomed the voice of Igneel.

"No, way, Dad. I don't hug." Natsu puffed out his chest trying to act like the dominant male.

"Natsu!" Igneel said more sharply and Natsu, unwillingly walked to the family hug. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the cute scene unfolding in front of her, if only things were different for her.

"You too, Blondie. If it weren't for you Wendy wouldn't be home. Come on, hug it out." Igneel opened his arm out, to see Natsu smirking at her shocked face.

"I-I shouldn't!" Lucy stuttered. This wasn't how strangers were meant to act right?

"Ahwwaaa, come on, Luce. If I have to hug, you do too." Natsu pulled her in for a hug, earning an eep. "If I'm going down you're coming down with me." He whispered into her ear. To say Lucy was uncomfortable hugging was an understatement. She never felt this much affection in her life, and honestly it was too much. It also didn't help that she could feel Natsu's abnormally hot breath on her neck. She was the first to pull away, breaking the family + Lucy hug.

"Now, I need a bird doctor, vet or whatever you call it." Lucy smiled, gaining confused looks from everyone apart from Wendy.

"Hey, Hey Natsu. This chicks weird." Igneel whispered gaining a laugh of Natsu and a whack around the head from Grandine.

"I'm a vet, honey; Me and Wendy will set up the home surgery. Natsu, give-" Grandine looked towards the girl, expecting Lucy to give her name, but after a minute of silence she knew she'd have to asked directly. "What's your name, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." She grinned as Grandine smiled softly back.

"Natsu, give Lucy a tour of the house. She will stay the night as it's getting late. Bring her to the surgery in 10 minutes." Grandine walked away, pulling Wendy with her.

"I've got to get back to work, but thank you Lucy. Really. You've made our family whole again." Igneel gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked up the stairs.

"Let's go." Natsu grinned, pushing Lucy up the stairs. Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, Natsu pointing out rooms as he spoke.

"That's mum and dad's room, that mine, right next to the bathroom, Wendy's is here and this is where you'll be staying." He opened the door to reveal a light pink room, it was so nice, Lucy could cry.

"OMG! I get a real bed!" Lucy laughed running and jumping on the bed. Regretting it as she landed on her injured wing.

"Obviously, weirdo." Natsu laughed.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" Lucy pouted, puffing out her cheeks. To her, Natsu was the weird one. She looked away from his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry, Luce. Don't be mad." Natsu gave her the puppy dog eyes. Usually, he would have laughed at her pouty face, but there was some unknown force was demanding that she wouldn't be upset. They chatted as if they were reunited childhood friends, they got on so well, argued often but could chat for days.

"I'll have to show you Happy la-" Natsu was cut off.

"NATSU, THE SURGERY IS READY!" Grandine yelled at the top of her voice making Natsu 'tsk'.

"Let's go, or she'll never shut up." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the surgery. Her heart started to race. This kind of feeling felt so new, yet so familiar. It was warm, like the Dragneel home; warm like the family love they felt; warm like Natsu hot breath on her neck as they hugged. Lucy couldn't get enough of it, like a moth to the light; Lucy wanted to cling to the warmth.

"Here we are, the surgery." Natsu's voice broke her train of thought.

"Thanks. Bye" Lucy gave his hand a little squeeze and she then walked in, closing the door in his face. Natsu stayed facing the door for a minute, in silence.

"Natsu? Why the hell are you staring at the door?" Natsu swung his head round to see his father smirking at him.

"No reason." He mumbled in reply. It had nothing to do with Lucy squeezing his hand and how it sent a pulse around his body. Igneel tried to hold in a laugh, having witnessed the whole thing, but chose now only to express his presence.

"Natsu, follow me." Igneel waved at Natsu to follow, leading him up the stairs to his office. Each wall was covered by a bookshelf, it was as if walls weren't there. He led Natsu to the small two seated sofa. He picked up the paperwork from his desk to show to his son.

"Look, see something odd?" Igneel asked his son, he highly doubted that Natsu would get it straight away.

"What am I looking at?" Natsu asked, proving Igneel right. It didn't surprise him, yet he still rolled his eyes.

"I research Lucy Heartfillia in the archives; there aren't many Heartfillia's, only one Lucy. But, there is an issue." He pointed to a date, "That is the year XXXX, it says that Lucy Heartfillia died 17 years ago. Lucy isn't even alive. Natsu, question her for me." Igneel then smirked, "Because you seemed _very _close already." Igneel waggled his eyebrows causing Natsu to groan.

"Dad, it's not like that!" Natsu slowly stomped to the surgery, in a similar manner to a child. He knocked on the surgery door before entering. Inside was Wendy and Lucy surrounding Grandine, who was collapsed on the floor. The strange thing was that, instead of two backs facing him, it was a back and as set of wings. Lucy slowly turned around to an angry Natsu.

"This is not what it looks like?" Lucy spoke quietly.

**A/N: It's been long huh? I'm sorry. The good news is that I got the grades needed to go to 6thform/collage. I'll have less time from the 2nd, but I'll try my hardest. Anyway, I'm good, how are you? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, friends!**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not what it looks like!"

"What the fuck is it then because I've just heard some fucked up information about you and now my mum has collapsed on the floor with you and your freaky ass wings" Natsu yelled. _Her wings were freaky? _She thought, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She just wanted to hide away from civilization, maybe the scientists were right. _I'm not right for this world, I should go… I should go home. _She had lost faith, until.

"Natsu sit the fuck down! You don't know anything about Lucy, and for starters, she didn't do this. Lucy is as human as you and me. Yes, she maybe part bird, but she has a mind… she has a heart. I would have expected better from you." Wendy started dragging Lucy out of the room, uttering "I thought you were the one that said it didn't matter what was on the outside. I guess I was wrong!" as she walked past Natsu. Slamming the door behind her, they left the room.

They went upstairs, Lucy only recognizing rooms from her earlier tour, the stopped outside of Wendy's room, and went in. Her room nice and blue, which Lucy found very comforting and relaxing. On the ceiling was a night sky and on the walls were day.

"Nice ceiling," Lucy muttered under her breath, forgetting Wendy's abnormal hearing.

"Thanks, Natsu, he painted it for me. Well, him and his friends. It was so kind of him. I'm sorry for the way he acted. He isn't usually like this." Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and looked into her eyes. "You're not a freak though. Your wings are beautiful." Wendy smiled causing Lucy to quickly grasp her into a hug.

"I wish I'd met you sooner, Wendy." Lucy uttered into her ear, wiping away a tear she didn't realize she shed. "Now, lets go see Grandine. I really freaked her out." Lucy laughed scratching the back of her neck. The two walked back downstairs to the home surgery.

"Wait out here. I'll talk to her first." Wendy smiled.

"Apologise to Natsu. He is your brother." To this, Wendy scowled, but nodded while walking into the room. Lucy lingered in the hallway. She noticed that the family had pictures of them handing on the wall, which she didn't understand why. She came to a photo; it seemed to be the centre of the wall. It was of all four Dragneels, it was from a few years back. Igneel and Grandine, looked like they haven't aged a bit from when this photo was taken, but Wendy and Natsu changed a lot. Wendy was looked about 1 years old, she had short blue hair which was different compared to how long Wendy's hair is now, her eyes were huge, but where just as healing as they are now. Despite how tiny she, it was still the same girl who got caught by the scientists. Next to her was a small Natsu, his hair style was similar to what it is now, but it looks like Natsu had just grown it out, his onyx eyes were still as deep and as beautiful, but it held a certain amount of childishness. Lucy brought her hand to touch the photograph, wishing she could have had a normal family and have photos like this. She heard the door start to open.

"Wendy, is everything alright? She's not hurt right?" Lucy asked, concerned laced her voice.

"She's fine. She was shocked that's all." A deep voice spoke; she snapped her head around to see Natsu. He was standing behind her, a little too close for her liking.

"Oh... that's good." Lucy shyly smiled, before turning away from Natsu, trying to regain her focus on the photograph.

"I asked my mum to take all the photos down. I don't get why she has to document our lives and hang them on the wall." Natsu laughed.

"Me either." Lucy trailed.

"It was taken on Wendy's 1st birthday. In the background you can see a park bench with food on it." Natsu leaned over Lucy to point onto the photo, "See" Natsu grinned at Lucy, but he only got an emotionless face back, well not pure emotionless, if you tried hard enough you could see the pink coating her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was shocked and jumped to conclusions. I've been on edge since Wendy got taken. Mum suggested I should see a specialist, but I didn't. I seriously don't mean what I said!" Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes, and she truly felt that he didn't mean it. "Plus, I would like to know more about you're wings." Natsu spoke, looking away from her gaze. She just stared at him, she was curious, no matter how much she tried and how much she wanted to, she couldn't hold a grudge against this weird pink haired boy.

"Okay, I'll tell you about the wings, if you tell me how to fit in with society." Lucy smiled softly, trying to hide her excitement.

"You have a deal. But let's get that wing healed." Natsu grinned, making Lucy's heart flutter. She walked into the surgery smiling and humming to herself. She realised that Natsu didn't follow her in, but she didn't mind.

"You seem happy, Lucy" Wendy asked.

"Yup" Lucy said popping the P.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I was just shocked. It's nothing I've ever seen before," Grandine smiled softly. She reminded her of her mother. The thing about being part bird is that she remembers further back than humans. She remembers being a few months old, how her mother looked at her, how she looked weaker and weaker every day. She also remembers her mother's death, like it was yesterday.

"It's alright. I'm used to it," She grinned. "Let's get my wing healed." Lucy took off her shirt to give Grandine full view of her back. As Grandine did her work, admiring the soft feel of her wings, Lucy hummed to herself, the same tune as she walked in.

"Lucy, do you mind if I extract a small amount of blood to study your genetic coding?" Grandine asked. Not sure if it would be a sensitive topic for her.

"Sure... why?" Lucy suddenly got sceptic.

"Well, you heal abnormally fast. The break is almost healed. I'm just putting on a plastic cast to make it heal into place. Lucy you're amazing." Grandine smiled in awe.

"Urr... thanks... I guess." Lucy muttered. She's never been told she was amazing before. She put her shirt back on.

"Right, Lucy. You go have a shower. Put on some pyjamas and dinner will be ready by the time you are out. Be careful, have a shower, not a bath, okay?" Grandine told sternly. Lucy nodded and walked out to have a shower, vaguely remembering where it was.

While Lucy was in the shower, Grandine called a Dragneel family meeting.

"Right, Igneel, I don't know whether you've been told, but Lucy isn't genetically full human." Grandine reported to her husband everything she knew, while everyone listened. "Although, I don't know how? Wendy, could you explain more?" She asked.

"Well, she was created in a lab to be 2% bird, 98% human. She has abnormal human qualities like she can jump really high and run, like, super fast." Wendy told recalling their escape, but upon reflection, Wendy didn't know much about Lucy's life before she arrived or what happened to her when they dragged her away in the middle of the night. "She had to do loads of experiments, she didn't tell me much, she told me she'd tell me when I'm older, and I know they weren't humane though." Wendy muttered, uncomfortable with talking about Lucy while she wasn't here.

"She' having a shower now, so we'll talk over dinner." Grandine caught onto Wendy's feeling and made the decision. She was about to walk off to make dinner.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, and then looked to his dad, "We need to tell them before we ask her." Natsu told his dad.

"You're right." He uttered before her spoke out loud, "I looked in the archive, I found a census of 17 years ago, and I found that Lucy should have died 17 years ago, shortly after her birth, alongside her mother." Igneel told the family.

"Well, it just got more complex." Grandine said, sitting down. She sighed, "One thing for sure, she's going to stay with us. We'll protect her and she has nowhere else to go!"

"Agreed" Natsu yelled almost straight away, and shyly slumped back in his seat at his father's smirking face.

"I agree, too. No offence, but I would like and older sister." Wendy said, causing Natsu to 'hey'. "But in all honesty, she broke me out of there and saved my life. I owe her a home."

"I agree also. I'll get paperwork and what not. We'll say she is the daughter of an old family friend, and that her parents just died so she has nowhere to go. I'll put her in Natsu's school, and as a special request in all of her classes, not just for Lucy, but for Natsu too. Thanks me later, my boy." He slapped Natsu's back laughing as he left the room. Grandine broke the silence with,

"Fried chicken for dinner!" She left the room to a cheering Natsu and Wendy watching TV. Meanwhile, Lucy enjoyed a shower, with clean and warm water. Freedom never felt so good.

**A/N: Hello guys! How have you been? Sorry for the long wait. Collage/6th form has been hard! I've resorted to writing during study, so... I really hope you like it. Thanks for all you're support. I love it! If you like it, favourite and review!**

**Until next time friends,**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat around the dinner table, looking at the food in the middle of the table, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Thanks for the meal!" Lucy smiled at Grandine as she grabbed a piece of chicken, starting the meal. As she couldn't help but love what she ate. She's never tasted anything so good.

"It's so gooooood!" Lucy sighed into her chicken.

"Lucy, we have some questions!" Igneel asked while everyone ate, she knew this would be coming soon.

"Shoot!" She smiled putting the chicken down and wiping her hands.

"Tell us about where you were, and what growing up was like?" Igneel asked softly.

"Well, I grew up in a science warehouse lab called 'The School'. There were experiments just like me, only they weren't as lucky as me-2

"You mean they died?" Natsu cut off loudly.

"Most, yes. The others lost their humanity and became animals. The school kept controlled animals, the phantoms. The uncontrollables were shot in the head. Jose, he is the phantom lord. He takes orders from the leader and controls the phantoms." Lucy sighed, knowing that they'll be after her. Jose was reckless and wouldn't care if anyone got harmed, humans and phantoms alike.

"Who's the leader?" Igneel asked.

"He runs the place. He opened it just before I was born. I was the first and the oldest experiment. Jude Heartfillia is the leader. How I came out successful is outstanding. The first Phantom was created 5 years after I was born. The scientists say beginners Luck." Lucy smiled sadly to everyone round the table, who were listening intensely.

"Your father is... he did this to you?" Natsu yelled out in rage. The Dragneels were all thinking it, especially Igneel. He could never do something like this to his child.

"Yes. And my mother agreed. She couldn't have children. So, my father made it possible to implant an inhuman egg into her body. She didn't know I wasn't full human until I was born, so it was a huge shock. My mother wanted to leave but Jude had a creepy obsession with her and locked her away. She wasn't a loud to see a doctor after my broth and couldn't heal properly. She got ill and died. After that Jude made it his duty to improve me, apparently, for my mother sake. Project L, or Project Layla. I makes me sick to think he named it after her. I was her child, not her project. Anyway, ever since then I've been through mass surgery, inhumane experiments. Scientists say I'm the greatest creation ever made. I disagree, of course. We are all equally as great, it's what we do with the greatness that defines us. That's it. I escaped with Wendy because I had enough and couldn't let a kid go through what I have gone through." Lucy smiled proudly at Wendy. There was silence while everyone came to terms with the information.

"Anyway, Lucy, we decided that you'll live with us, until you are an adult. You will get an education and live a normal life" Grandine told her their plans and smiled.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, "It's not that I'm not grateful, but the phantoms will be after me. I told you how reckless they are-"

"Enough. You're a child. We shall protect you. You deserve to have your human rights." Igneel told her sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, we care for you. The least you can do is let us take care of you." Igneel grinned a warm grin. It was similar to Natsu's, yet it had the warmth of a father

"Okay, but at the first sign of a Phantom, I'm out of her. At least let me protect you in return. Kay?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay. It's Saturday now, tomorrow we'll buy you some clothes. We lack one that fit you're size" Grandine smiled as she looked over to Lucy wearing one of Natsu shirts as a dress. "Also get you a uniform and get sufficient clothes that hide your wings. Sorted" Everyone finished the meal and Lucy headed off to bed early.

She fell into a silent slumber, unlike the usual banging on bars

"Lucy?" Natsu crept his head round the door, to see Lucy sleeping. She was tossing and turning, he could see sweat race down her face. Natsu ran up to her sleeping form, held her small hands, they seemed to fit perfectly in his, and comforted her into a peaceful sleep.

I'll just stay here for awhile. Until she's fully asleep. Natsu thought not noticing the banging of Lucy's steady heart lulling him to sleep.

It was a peaceful sleep for Lucy after that. She was suddenly dreaming of having a life as a normal teen. It was… nice. She woke up feeling warm. Abnormally warm, so she would do what any normal person would do… snuggle up closer to the warmth. The warmth chuckled, she shrieked.

"Nice sleep?" Natsu asked, still chuckling.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" Lucy yelled, trying to push him out of the bed.

"It didn't seem that way when you were snuggling closer." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Plus, this bed is waaay more comfy than mine." Natsu bounced up and down on the bed.

"That… But…" Lucy was trying to think. "JUST GET OUT." Lucy cried, still struggling to push him out. She was yet to find out he was gripping the headboard.

"Fine." He stood up and walked out. "Oh, here are some of my old tracksuit and another shirt. We're going shopping today." Natsu left the room to Lucy changing. She wasn't going to lie, Natsu had some style. The tracksuit, as thought, were too baggy on her, but still managed to cling to her hips well. The shirt, fit round her bust and was still baggy. She deducted that if Natsu's shirts fit around her bust then he must have one hell of a chest.

She hopped down the stairs and followed the luscious smell to the kitchen. She saw all Dragneels, apart from Igneel, in the kitchen eating.

"What's for food?" Lucy asked peering over Wendy's shoulder.

"Pancakes!" Wendy cheered. "We don't usually have pancakes. Mum said that you need to experience them!" She laughed.

"What?" Grandine smiled at the faces looking at her. "Pancakes are the best. My mother used to make them for me when I was a kid. What do you want on them Lucy?" Lucy looked down to the table, she saw a bag of little granules, a yellow thing, a pot of something called nutella and a bottle of something called tabasco.

"Urm…. What tastes good?" She asked.

"TOBASCO! Try some, Luce!" Natsu yelled pouring some tabasco on her pancake.

"No, Natsu, only you like tabasco. Have nutella." Wendy poured nutella on it.

"Natsu! Wendy! Stop being so childish. You've completely ruined her pancake." Grandine pulled it away and got her a new one. "We'll just give you lemon juice and sugar. It's plain." Lucy gobbled it down. It tasted so sweet and flavoursome. The phone rang.

"Hello... Yes... Oh God... I'll come in... sure... Just relax... See you in a bit... bye!" Grandine put the phone down. "I know I'm meant to take Lucy shopping, but an emergency has come up. A dog has been hit by a car. Anyway," She pulled out her purse and put money on the table. "Here is about £200. Natsu, Wendy, take Lucy to the shopping centre. Buy clothes and school supplies and other necessities. Right? I gotta go! Bye." She then ran out of the house. Natsu ran up to the money and counted it.

"It really is £200. Think of the video games I could buy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! We're going to buy clothes. That's that." Wendy snatched the money out of his hands and put it in a bag. "Let's go." Wendy smiled. She passed Lucy some shoes, it was a good thing Grandine still has some of her old shoes. " Lucy, turn around." Lucy span around. "Good, we can't see the wings. Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Yup! They should all be healed up by now. They are comfortable in this too." She grinned.

"Good." There was a pause. "NATSU! LETS GO!" Lucy could hear faint running.

"I'm here. Let's go." Natsu looked different from when Lucy first saw him. He wasn't wearing scruffy clothes. He was wearing some kind of beige trousers with a dark red, zip up hoodie. He looked better than he did, though his hair was still just as scruffy and untouched and she couldn't deny that she loved his hair like that.

In the town centre she went into all kinds of shops, and picked out clothes she liked, that covered her wings. She ended up with a black skirt that clung gorgeously to her legs, skinny jeans of black, gray and coincidentally, dark red, multiple shirts, jumpers and jackets and a few dresses. Not only did she have clothes she had school supplies like a black rucksack that Wendy said was 'in' at the moment along with pens and pencils, ect. All that was left is...

"Underwear!" Wendy pulled her into an underwear shop.

"I'll just wait outside..." Natsu looked in wearily.

Natsu stood outside, waiting for the two girls to come out. Usually he wouldn't care, but considering her was going to live with the girl, he just wasn't comfortable.

"Oi, flame brain? Finally admitting you're a woman?" A boy snickered. He had similar build to Natsu, raven hair and was in the process of taking his top off.

"Keep your clothes on, pervert." Natsu yelled, "And, you're the woman, Ice princess."

"What you doing here then?" He asked.

"Well,-" Natsu was cut off by Wendy, behind her a slightly blushing Lucy.

"GRAY!" Wendy smiled and waved.

"Hey, Wendy. You alright?" Gray asked, not looking away from the unknown girl in front of him.

"I'm fine. Meet Lucy. She's living with us now." Wendy smiled, pointing at Lucy.

"... Nice to meet you..." He hesitated, putting his hand out, which Lucy took.

"We've been shopping!" Lucy grinned happily.

"I can see that..." Gray then realised why Natsu must have been outside the underwear shop, looked down to her chest. His face was red to say the least.

"Guess What Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Natsu replied, looking away from her.

"We have money to get you one video game. Wendy said they are about £40. I asked her when you went to get food. It's like a thank you for having me in your home." Lucy grinned, and all thoughts went out of Natsu's head as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air laughing.

"Thanks, Luce. I'll teach you to play. Let's go buy it!" Natsu laughed happily walking towards the closest game shop.

"Wanna come?" Lucy turned to Gray.

"Sure." Gray smiled at her then ran after Natsu leaving Wendy and Lucy to walk behind. He hit Natsu round the head.

"Man, since when has she lived with you?" Gray asked, looking behind to make sure she couldn't hear.

"Uhhrg... Why are you still here?" Natsu moaned.

"I asked you a question, as for brains." Gray snarled back.

"Since yesterday" Natsu tried to walk faster.

"Why? She obviously isn't related to you." Gray laughed. Natsu turned around, crashing his head into Gray's.

"Why's that, snow cone?" Natsu growled.

"Look, at her, man. Then look at you. Then back to her man. She's unreal." Gray turned around to see her chatting to Wendy, happily.

"Stop talking like that about Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He realised he was a bit too loud and turned to Wendy and Lucy. Wendy heard and Lucy was still yattering on.

"What, does little baby flame have a crush?" Gray teased.

"OI! It's n-not like that! We're just helping her… returning a favour." Natsu continued to walk ahead again. He couldn't get out the image of Lucy in his clothes, he just thought she looked so good in them. He wasn't going to give Gray the chance to see his slightly pink face.

"Why do you need to return the favour?" Gray asked, not going to let the fact that Natsu suddenly has a really hot girl living with him.

"They're family friends. Both her parents died and Lucy has no-where else to go. She lived on the streets for a while, when Wendy got taken, Lucy saved her. So, not only is she a family friend, she saved Wendy. We owe her." Natsu said, entering the game store. He turned back to Lucy, "Oi, Luce, come help chose a game. I'll teach you to play it. You're going to love video games." Lucy rushed past Gray a bit too fast. Which he thought was bizarre, but didn't question it. Wendy was just caught up to Gray, who stopped next too him. Both watching Natsu and Lucy interact. Lucy chose a game and went to grab it, but Natsu held it in the air, Lucy obviously couldn't reach.

"They so like each other," Gray laughed patting Wendy on the head.

"Yeah, they do. Nevermind." Wendy smiled and followed after.

"I'm going to head back. Juvia will get mad, I'm meant to be meeting her. Bye." Gray walked off, only just missing Lucy jump abnormally high, grabbing the game and sticking her tounge out. The three walked home and went to bed early for school, for tomorrow, will be a long, confusing day for Lucy.

**A/N: I'm tring my hardest to get chapters out to you, but school is so hard! :'( I'm even currently writing and posting this at school when I'm meant to be studying! For apologies, here is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written on the story! Anyway, I hope you're all alright? And tell me what you think? **

**I love all my reviews, follows and favourites, they keep me motivated to continue, so I thank you. **

**Until next time, friends, **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7, when Lucy was dragged out of bed by Wendy.

"Lucy, we have school. Go get in a shower." Wendy dropped her on the floor, and Lucy groaned. She was just so tired. She zombie walked to the shower and made sure to wash her body and her wings carefully. She trudged down the stairs and started eating the food on the table.

"You ready for school, Luce?" Natsu grinned excitedly jumping up and down.

"Lucy dear, here is you're uniform. If you need any help with it, ask Wendy or myself. Chop. Chop. Don't want to be late for school." Grandine pushed her back up the stairs to get changed. Lucy looked at the uniform. It did look alright. She got changed, questioned the length of the skirt. She thought it was too short, but maybe that was just the rules. The shirt fit nicely, not crushing her wings, yet complementing the size of her bust.

She walked back downstairs.

"Right, I'm ready." Lucy smiled, in the uniform, she was more excited.

"Lucy, the uniform looks so good on you." Wendy squealed.

"Urr. Y-yeah it does." Natsu said while scratching his neck, "Now lets go drop Wendy off." The three left the house. Wendy's school was first. She was mobbed by lots of kids her age, all happy to see her again. Lucy couldn't help but smile knowing that she saved Wendy and made these kids so happy. There was one boy, he had purpley black hair and he approached Lucy.

"Are you Lucy?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm Lucy nice to meet you. And you are?" Lucy smiled at the boy who broke into a grin.

"I'm Romeo! Thanks for bringing back Wendy." Romeo hugged her, and Lucy hugged him back. "I'll be joining you're school next year, so please look after me." He grinned.

"S-sure." Lucy smiled, but got pulled away by Natsu.

"We gotta go." Natsu whispered into her ear.

"O-okay." Lucy stuttered back. "Bye Wendy." Lucy yelled.

"Bye Lucy. Have a good first day." She grinned. They started to walk to their school and Natsu noticed Lucy fidgety.

"You alright, Luce?" Natsu said as he sat down on some strangers garden wall.

"I just..." she sighed, "...what if they don't like me? What if they find out and freak? What if they-"

"Luce, they will like you, plus you know ice freak already. And the wing thing, they'll understand if they find out. If anything happens, I'm there. Chill." Natsu stood up and started to push her forward. They arrived at the school; it was huge and was homely. "Come on, Luce, breathe in and out. Gee, stop being so nervous."

They walked to the reception to get Lucy's timetable and to get the usual welcome speech from Master. They walked into his office, there were random stacks of paperwork and bookshelves full of school records.

"You must be Lucy?" The big leather chair spun round to reveal a small man with gray hair and a perverted smile. "Even your bust size isn't human!" She chuckled, wide-eyed.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled, Makarov still chuckling.

"I'm Master Makarov, Headmaster of Fairy High, or Fairy Tail. I'm fully aware of your situation and someday I would like to see them." He smirked, "You're wings I mean."

"O-okay" Lucy stuttered.

"If you have any problems, see me or Natsu." Makarov smiled as Natsu and Lucy were about to leave the room.

"Oh, and you have physical education today. Just pay extra care when you get changed." Makarov smiled. And they left, leaving him to think how Lucy's going to fit in.

They walked to their form room, when Natsu got jumped.

"Think first, fuck face!" Gray yelled tackling him to the ground, causing them to start wrestling yelling pointless insults. Lucy just stood there not knowing what to do.

"FIGHTING IN MY CORRIDOR!" Natsu and Gray suddenly shot up and stood as if they were in the army. From around the corner came a beautiful scarlet haired woman, who wore her uniform correctly and concentrating on her clipboard, her glasses slid slightly down her nose as she looked down.

"You must be Lucy?" She looked her dead in the eyes, with no fear... or mercy, "I'm Scarlet, Erza Scarlet. Student president." Lucy took her hand with a smile. Honestly, Erza scared her, but Lucy already learnt to show no fear. She looked her dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Please look after me." Lucy smiled to Erza, Gray and Natsu were impressed about how she could just smile. Erza was shocked that Lucy wasn't scared; her aim was to scare the new kid into being good, yet she didn't even flinch: impressive.

"I'll see you in class, Lucy. We'll have a good year." Erza smiled and walked off, yelling at kids along the way. Lucy exhaled in relief, she didn't realise how tense she was.

"How did you do that?" Gray yelled in shock, "you just... you just spoke to her like _that_?" Gray patted her on the back.

"Do what? I was bloody terrified? I thought she was going to bite my head off!" Lucy exaggerated; Natsu laughed putting his arm round Lucy's shoulder.

"That was one hell of a poker face, Luce." Natsu continued to laugh, "Let's go, or Gildarts will flip." Natsu started to drag Lucy off.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind, flame brain!" Gray yelled running after them. Natsu slammed the door open.

"YO! EVERYONE THIS IS LUCY! SHE'S NEW HERE!" Natsu yelled. There were some cheers and everyone flocked around them. Everyone was chatting at once, and Lucy was overwhelmed, everyone introduced themselves but she just couldn't keep track. She noticed only two people didn't approach her, a boy with scraggy black hair, piercings and deep red... knowing eyes. He sat over a small petite girl, head stuck in a book, it was as if she didn't even notice Lucy walked in. She liked that. A brown-haired girl dragged her away from her staring, something about booze.

"OI! SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" A voice crashed above the rest, in the door frame was a red-haired man, who looked like he just woke up. Lucy was worried about getting into trouble on her first day. But then he grumbled, "I have a huge hang over, so just find a seat". Lucy didn't know what a hangover was, but by the laughing of her classmates it wasn't anything serious. Lucy laughed. _Just laugh Lucy, you'll fit in then! _Natsu dragged her to the back of the classroom to some seats; she sat next to Natsu and the blue haired girl. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"A hangover is when you drink too much alcohol; you get horrible headaches and feel like you're going to throw up!" Natsu laughed at Lucy's shocked face.

"How? How did you know?" She asked, shocked.

"You need to get better at fake laughing, Luce." Natsu chuckled, but the black-haired delinquent interrupted.

"What kind of idiot doesn't know what a hangover is?" He practically growled. The blue haired girl, finally looked away from her book.

"Gajeel, stop being so rude! You'll scare the new girl." She hit him round the head, the girl smiled at Lucy.

"I'm Levy! This is Gajeel." There was silence. "Say hello, Gajeel." He huffed.

"Hello Gajeel." He liked winding her up.

"Oh, sorry. Do I need to announce every piece of punctuation? Say Hello, comma, Gajeel, full stop. Better for your small brain to understand?" Levy hissed, Natsu was confused.

"Levy, since when were you this sassy?" Natsu questioned, looking at her like she was an alien. Levy laughed.

"Natsu, don't look at her like that!" Lucy pouted, not taking her eyes off of Levy's book. What is it about the books that meant she wouldn't stop reading?

"You like books?" Levy grinned, eyes glistening.

"I've never read a book. Well, I've read a lot of non-fiction books. I wasn't allowed to, you know at home." Lucy smiled. Levy dove into her back, throwing out various books, school books and text books.

"Here!" She pulled out a blue book but with what look like clouds on it?

"A fault in our stars?" Lucy asked, it did interest her.

"Yes, it's my favourite. You have to read it. Quick! Then was can have book talk!" Levy squealed.

"LEVY!" Gildarts yelled.

"Sorry, Sir." Levy spoke back. They went back to chatting. Natsu was glad Lucy could create normal friends, especially with a girl... so they can... girl talk what he didn't like, was the way Gajeel looked at her. It was as if he knew which was impossible. The bell rang.

"Come on, Lu-chan. We have to go to PE!" Levy leaped out of her chair, dragging Lucy away.

"Be careful, Luce!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy just waved and laughed. Her hair flying behind as she left. She was going to fit in, Natsu knew it for sure.

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter (YAY!) The good news to those people who are interested in Special Circumstances, I'm trying to write the next chapter now! (About time, I know). Tell me what you think, Kay? I love you guys and your follows, favorites and reviews! They keep me going. **

**Until next time, friends!**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	8. Chapter 8

"What does P.E stand for again?" Lucy asked for the third time.

"Physical education, Lu-chan. We get changed, and then join up with the guys for the lesson. This term we do track." Levy grinned, she didn't seem like an athletic person, more of a bury yourself in books kind of person. "How do you not know what P.E is? Every school has to do it." She asked.

Lucy racked her brains for the answer; Natsu prepared her for stuff like this! She's determined to make him proud.

"I was home schooled. I didn't do P.E, just math, geography and science. No creative or physical subjects." Lucy smiled, it wasn't a lie. Her father wanted her to know facts and stats. On top of that, she read a lot of non-fiction books meaning that, because of her genetic coding, she learnt quicker than most people. It was a lot easier for her to learn quantum physics than it was to draw something. Then again, the 'games' she played could be considered Physical education?

"Alright then Lu-chan. It might be hard for you to just start doing P.E then!" Levy frowned, arriving at a door and holding it open for her. Inside, were a group of girls getting out of their uniform, and into their P.E kit. The main thing she noticed was the high amount of flesh on people's back. She couldn't get changed without her back being shown.

"L-Levy, now I think of it, I don't have a P.E kit." Lucy stuttered trying to back away, but Levy grabbed her shoulders and kept Lucy next to her.

"It's alright; Mr Dreyer usually gives out kit to new people." Levy pulled her towards a door signed, P.E office. After knocking, out came a muscled man with blonde hair and a scar on his right eye. It looked like lightning, Lucy laughed to herself.

"Sir, Lucy's new so doesn't have a kit." Levy pushed Lucy forward and the teacher looked her up and down, before heading to a draw and retrieving a kit.

"Don't make a habit of it, weakling. Bring it back after, and buy a bloody kit." Mr Dreyer slammed the door after mumbling, "What kind of kid turns up to school without a kid?"

Levy patted her on the back, "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like the girls in our class. He thinks that we're all physically weaker, he actually doesn't like anyone who doesn't do weights at the gym." Levy laughed.

"How does he know if you do weights or not?" Lucy asked, not liking the way he just automatically judged her.

"Did you see him? He probably eats weights for breakfast!" Levy yelled, causing everyone to look at them. They entered back into the changing room, where everyone was changed, making Lucy and Levy centre of attention.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom, Levy. I feel like everyone's watching me." Lucy whispered running off before Levy could reply. She locked herself in a cubicle. And took off her uniform examining the P.E kit. It was a pair of shorts, like the school shirt seemed too short. But Lucy knew no other schools so how could she compare? It could be normal length. The shirt was way too tight squashing her breasts and her wings. She turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. You could see where her wing were crushed against her back, panicking she ran to her pile of clothes. A single hoodie. Despite the obvious misjudgment of her bust size, Mr Dreyer was her saviour. She put the hoodie on, the zip didn't work, but you couldn't see the wings. Mission accomplished. She flung on her shoes running out of the bathroom, with her school bag behind her. She exited to the staring eyes of the girls in her class. Levy ran up to her and pulled her to where she was getting changed.

"I feel for you Lu-chan. I really do. I forgot to mention that Mr Dreyer always gives out small kits to those who don't have them, trying to make kids not forget it again." Levy pulled Lucy in for a hug like she was giving her sympathy.

"Why is this an issue?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Lu-chan, we're in a mixed class. The guys out there are animals." Levy pretended to cry, over dramatically. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Let's zip this up." Levy tried to zip the hoodie, frowning when she couldn't.

"I'll lend you mine. Mum got it really baggy, just don't laugh, she got it in year 7 and thought I'd grow into it" It was almost as if Levy growled. She turned to grab it but it was gone. Levy knew what was going up, but didn't want Lucy to find out.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, I forgot it." Levy smiled. She knew that the girls of the class must have taken her hoodie, knowing that Levy would give it to Lucy. They must be jealous of Lucy's... size.

They went to the track at the back of the school where the guys were doing stretches with Mr Dreyer. They noticed the girls walking out, then all eyes ogling Lucy. It clocked onto why they were staring at her. Her face flushed bright red, she felt like she wanted to cry. She was still abnormal, wings or no wings. She was still singled out and picked on by the other girls. She was about to run away when she got hit with a hoodie, it was huge. It didn't seem like a girl's hoodie. She put it on over hers, and zipped it up. She started to do the stretches on her own, trying to figure out who threw her the jacket. The only one without a jacket was a boy who was facing the other direction, though it was obvious who it was due to his pink hair. Lucy smiled to herself, and made a note to thank him later. Once stretches were finished, Mr Dreyer stood in front of them all.

"Today we're doing a beep test," Students, mainly the girl, groaned against the idea, while the boys cheered. Lucy was impartial; she didn't even know what the beep test was. "Does anyone not know what a beep test is?" Mr Dreyer asked, and Lucy put up her hands. Mr Dreyer liked Lucy less and less.

"Right, you run from that line," he pointed to a line, "To that one. You have to make it within the beeps. They beeps will get faster and faster. Everyone to that line. NOW!" Dreyer growled at his students. "Now, any guys who don't get to level 9 will have to do 30 laps around the playground, and then 100 push ups. Got it brats." Just as Dreyer was about to yell go, Lucy put her hand up. He sighed.

"Yes, Heartfillia?"

"What about the girls?" Lucy asked.

"Girls?" He snorted. "I've told this to the rest. They're physically weaker than men, so shouldn't bother trying." Dreyer laughed. "And Go!" He said quickly. The first beep went and people ran. It was easy. At about level 3, it got hard. A majority of the girls dropped out, Levy included, but Lucy felt no strain. By level 5, all girls but Lucy and this other girl, who she didn't know the name of, were out. The last girl dropped out at level 8, Lucy felt no different. In fact she liked it, it was better than having to run the maze over and over. Plus she didn't get electrocuted. That was always a plus. It reached level 9 and a couple of boys dropped out, knowing that they didn't have to do the punishment, they still got yelled at though. It was level 15 when it was just Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray were arguing, which will be their downfall, and it was. Lucy won by default at the two broke into a fight.

Mr Dreyer approached Lucy, who was cooling down.

"You've impressed me, Miss Heartfillia." Mr Dreyer smiled a bit too suspiciously. "You have great stamina and speed. Ever thought of cross country?"

"No, sir. I don't really know what cross country is." Lucy spoke to him.

"Well, it's compulsory to join a club. And, I'll get you out of community service. What do you say?" Mr Dreyer tried to bribe her, even though she doesn't know what community service.

"Sure, sir." Lucy grinned that she was fitting in so quickly. Natsu would be so proud of her-

"HEY!" Natsu spoke up, "That means someone has to leave." Natsu moaned.

"Well, you and Gray better start competing for the last spot then. Of course, even if you're not on the team I expect you both to turn up to practice. Our little runner here might gain an injury." Dreyer laughed, ruffling Lucy's hair. It was if they known each other for years.

"If they have to compete, I don't mind sacrificing my spot." Lucy whispered not wanting to cause conflict.

"NO!" Dreyer yelled, "You all ready agreed, you have too. These guys do too many sports anyway; they should give up a spot." Dreyer said the final word.

"Don't worry, Luce. It's true. Me and Gray do lots of sport, I'm blatantly better." Natsu puffed his chest out like an alpha male.

"Don't count on it, flame brain." Gray pushed him out of the way and started from the guys changing room, Natsu running after, looking for a fight.

"Lucy, come talk to me in my office." Dreyer asked. Lucy followed after him, telling Levy she'd be back in a bit. Dreyer closed the door.

"I don't know whether you noticed, but half way through the lesson the headmaster pulled me out." Dreyer sat at his desk, propping his feet up upon the desk.

"No sir, I was focusing on the running, sir." Lucy answered a similar answer to if she were in the military. She was usually pulled into a big office for more serious reasons than for cross country.

"Relax; I'm not your commanding officer." Dreyer smiled revealing all his teeth; it was as if on his own he was a big softy, which would explain the wedding ring on his left hand. No woman would marry a brute like him, if he didn't have a good heart, "Gramps told me everything."

"Who's Gramps?"

"The headmaster, he's my grandfather. Didn't you know?" Dreyer gave her an odd look.

"But, Makarov doesn't even sound like... oh... Makarov is his first name." Lucy frowned, what kind of teacher allows the students to call them there first name.

"Anyway, he told me about the wing situation and we are building a changing cubicle for you so no one has to find out. We also have a custom kit for you so it doesn't crush your... Urr... wings while you do P.E" Dreyer smirked, "So, all this kindness means that you have to do cross country, whether you like it or not." Lucy forgot all of the things she thought about him being a softy. Dreyer always had an ulterior motive! Lucy up and went to leave.

"Training tomorrow after school or I'll give you 30 laps and 100 push-ups." Dreyer smirked. Lucy Heartfillia proved herself not to be a weakling; he wasn't going to treat her like the other girls. Lucy didn't get how Dreyer and Master Makarov could be so calm about the fast that she has fucking wings? What kind of mad house is this place?

The changing room was empty, even Levy was gone. She looked for her school stuff, and it wasn't there. She looked into every window and door, and there was Lucy school stuff, floating the middle of the swimming pool. She had enough of this psychological warfare. She may as well have not left the school, Natsu was probably mad that him or his friend will get kicked off track team, the girls were all bullies and Levy probably didn't want anything to do with her. The physical pain at the school felt less than the mental pain she's feeling now. It was because she didn't know what it felt like to have a friend, when she got one; it hurts more when she doesn't.

She ran outside, forgetting any schedule and found a tree. The biggest tree she could find, just to sit up and out weigh the pros and cons of staying in a human world, where she felt like a freak and different to everyone else.

**A/N: Look at me, lengthening my chapters! :P In all seriousness, you guys deserve a long chapter. I'm starting to think the chapters are getting worse and worse. :/ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Not only so I can improve, but because the fic is written for you guys and I want you to enjoy it!**

**Now enough of that! Thanks for all the reviews follows and faves. Any questions feel free to ask. I'm alway here, trust! Love you all.**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	9. Chapter 9

In the end she skipped all of school, and Natsu was worried. In form, Lucy seemed like she enjoyed school. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Levy, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, knowing that they spoke last, well, last before Dreyer. Natsu didn't want to admit to Dreyer that his new star has gone missing. He'd call out some warrant to get her back.

"No. I think she's upset about P.E. The girls were being really horrible to her, the home school probably didn't teach her about bullies." Levy smiled sadly, Natsu had to agree. At the lab, she wouldn't know that there were bullies.

"What did they do?" Natsu asked, wanting to understand the situation.

"They threw all the stuff into the middle of the swimming pool." Levy said, passing Natsu a bag of Lucy's wet things, "I fished them out for her, but I didn't see her for the rest of the day."

"Where were you, Levy?" Natsu asked, realising that Levy should have stood up for her.

"I told them to stop, so they said they would. That was until they put my things in the storage cupboard, and then locked me in. They really mustn't like her; first they are envious of her... size, and then beating you at beep test." Levy said.

"Beating me?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu all the girls in our P.E class are you're little fan girls. They bribed the teachers into changing their timetable. You're very popular, Natsu." Levy patted him on the back. "Anyway, I need to go. I promised I'd help my dad clean out the garage. I couldn't stand the mental trauma my mum was giving him. Get Lucy to call me." Levy walked off, and Natsu needed to find Lucy first. He thought he'd try at home first; he'd already looked all around the school. He started to go home, when he remembered that he had to pick up Wendy. He started towards Wendy's school, and noticed Lucy standing in front of it, he ran in to give her a hug.

"Lucy, where have you been?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry," she said emotionless, "I was... busy." He knew there was something wrong, but decided to ask her later. Natsu watched her closely, and as so as Wendy came out, Lucy's expression changed. Wendy walked out, talking to Romeo. They both approached.

"Hey, how was your first day back?" Lucy asked.

"It was good. We had a mini party." Wendy grinned, "How about yours?" Natsu listened closely.

"It was... good." Lucy said, and digressed the conversation quickly, "How are you Romeo? You walking back with us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. If that's alright?" He asked shyly, glancing at Wendy's brother.

"NO!" "Yes!" Natsu and Lucy spoke at the same time.

"I'm not having him walking with my innocent little sister." Natsu turned to Lucy to say.

"Natsu, Lucy?" Wendy asked, trying to get in between them.

"Wendy and Romeo are free to do what they want, so if he wants to walk back with us, he can." Lucy rebutted.

"Lucy, Natsu?"

"But, she's my sister."

"And she's my friend!"

"They argue like a married couple!" Romeo whispered to Wendy, making her laugh.

"They do. They're like my parents." Wendy whispered back, knowing that Natsu could hear both of them talking. Natsu stopped the arguing and walked ahead, to hide his faintly pink cheeks.

"Don't worry about him." Lucy looked ahead, vacantly. She couldn't help but wonder if he really did hate her for making either Gray or himself lose a place on the cross-country team.

"Oh, I won't." Wendy giggled, knowing why Natsu walked ahead. They walked back, Wendy and Romeo chatting to each other, and Lucy just silent, looking at Natsu's back consciously.

Natsu knew he'd have to confront Lucy about bunking school. He had to tell her that she couldn't just not go, it was the law. He wanted to get home to talk to his parents first, no doubt that they would have been called about her truancy. They arrived, Natsu unlocking the door going to talk to her parents.

His parents weren't in yet, so he decided to text them.

**To: Mum; Dad.  
From: Natsu**

**Dn't tlk 2 Lucy bout truancy, ill tlk 2 her**

He heard a door upstairs close, and decided to talk to Lucy. He decided to check in Wendy's room to make sure that boy decided to stay, if so he would kick him out. The room was empty. The approached Lucy's room and heard crying from inside. He decided to eavesdrop, if it was for Lucy's sake, he wouldn't hesitate to be rude.

"But everyone at schools are cruel, Wendy. I feel so different to them, well more different than I actually am." Natsu heard sniffling.

"You're no different to anyone else. Who cares about genetics, Lucy? Ask Natsu, he'll tell you." Natsu felt pride knowing that Wendy gave advice involving him.

"But, I think he hates me." That stung Natsu. He didn't hate Lucy, what did he do to make her think that.

"He or Gray has to be kicked off of the cross country team because of me, and he walked away from me on the way home." Lucy said, but Natsu heard Wendy laugh.

"Trust me Lucy, the on the way home think was _defiantly_ not because he hated you." Wendy laughed, and Natsu felt embarrassed just thinking of it. He couldn't exactly say, Lucy I walked away that Romeo boy said we were like a married couple. He wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of Lucy. Wendy continued, "And I think that Natsu wouldn't hate being kicked off of the cross country team, he'd be happy that you are fitting in."

"But, I'm not! They put my stuff in the pool. Everyone is mean." Lucy sniffed again.

"You can't let them win, Lucy. Ask Natsu. He'd help you." Natsu heard someone stand up, so he scrambled away. He stood up, pretended like he just walked up the stairs, as Wendy walked out, they passed in the hallway, and Natsu sighed knowing he wasn't caught.

"Natsu," He tensed, "Talk to Lucy please. She's not feeling too well about school." Wendy smiled to him as he nodded. He stood in front of Lucy's door for a while, with his hand about to knock.

"Natsu, you have to actually knock on the door to talk." Natsu didn't notice that Wendy was still there. He knocked.

"Lucy? Can I come in?" He asked in, he heard scrambling in the room.

"One minute." The door opened to a smiling, red-eyed, Lucy. "Yes Natsu?"

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we?" Lucy asked, genuinely confused.

"In your room."

"Oh, sure." Lucy let him in; he passed her the bag of her things.

"These are yours?" Natsu asked, and Lucy nodded.

"Luce, you can't just not turn up to lessons, it's against the law," Lucy's eyes widened, not knowing that, Natsu continued, "I missed you in lessons. I couldn't wait to show you around the school." Natsu said.

"So... So, you're not mad at me?" She asked shyly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because of the cross-country thing." Lucy looked away from Natsu.

"No! It just means that I can beat Gray!" Natsu laughed.

"Now, about those bullies. I'll talk to them, and if anything goes wrong in school, Luce, just come to me because I'll help you. So if you feel lonely or even different, just come and see me." Lucy suddenly pulled him in for a hug, and she cried some more.

"Oh, come on Lucy. I don't know how to deal with crying girls." They both laughed, as Lucy pulled away and wiped her eyed.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy smiled, and Natsu wasn't sure if it was the light but with her wings out, she really looked like and angel.

**A/N: I'm updating like speedy Gonzales. I'm not inspired to write this thanks to you guys. So, I thought I'd give you a chapter as thanks. IT's not as long as before, more like my average chapter size, but it's for you! Tell me what you think, it's always so much appreciated, and it inspires me to write quicker!**

**I was thinking so hard about Natsu's text talk (phonetic spelling, logograms and all that) and it was hard. I hate text talk, but I thought Natsu would speak like that!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. I really do love all you guys! *wipes tear* ;)**

**Until next time friends, **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


End file.
